The present invention relates to attachments for circular saws and more particularly to such attachments that mount a workpiece for movement past the circular saw blade.
Circular or "table" saws have been in common use in woodworking, plastics and the light metal industries for many years as a tool for accurately cutting a straight kerf through a workpiece. Circular saws typically include a stationary flat "table" surface on which the workpiece slides. A circular saw blade projects upwardly through the table and is rotated to cut an article as the article is slid into the rotating path of the saw. Various forms of guides are used to hold the workpiece steady as it is pushed across the table and into the path of the blade. Typically two separate forms of guides are used: the rip guide, and the cut-off guide. Both are mounted to the stationary table. The rip guide is oriented transverse to the blade axis and may be secured to the table at a selected distance to one side of the blade. The workpiece is moved on the stationary table and along the rip guide past the blade. The cut-off guide is movably mounted to the table in a longitudinal groove formed in the saw table parallel to the sides of the circular saw blade. A workpiece is held against the cut-off guide and is slid over the stationary table surface past the saw blade.
Both of the above described guides are functional when the workpiece is large enough to be grasped securely by the operator. Small workpieces, however, bring the operator's finger dangerously close to the saw blade. Additionally, small workpieces cannot be easily held against either guide during cutting. Accuracy is sacrificed and safety becomes a substantial problem.
The need therefore exists for some form of attachment for circular saws that will allow safe, accurate cutting of both regular and small size workpieces.
Clamp mechanisms are known that will secure a workpiece to the guide bar of a cut-off guide. The workpiece, however, must still slide along the stationary table top past the saw blade. The clamp is restricted in position on the guide. It must be situated directly above the guide bar in order for two sides of the workpiece to be clamped. Also, the clamp must be released when the workpiece is removed or shifted for a subsequent cut.
The present invention allows fast, accurate and safe cutting of small workpieces by providing positive continuous control of the workpiece during cutting. The workpiece is held relatively stationary against a saw-top plate that moves relative to the stationary saw table. The workpiece is also held against a cut-off guide on the saw-top plate. The workpiece, saw-top plate and cut-off guide are then moved together past the saw blade. The blade is guarded at all times during movement of the present attachment, to continuously protect the operator.